


Soft

by orphan_account



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carlos can’t sleep but he notices his boi looks comfy enough to sleep on.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in a soft mood.

Carlos huffed as he rolled around in bed once again. It was late and he should’ve been asleep ages ago, but he just couldn’t get comfortable in his small bed. The tall red head got out of bed and put his slippers on, sleep was just not happening right now. Carlos walked quietly through the monorail until he reached the room Natalio shared with Patrick. Carlos could hear slight snores coming from the top bunk and that meant even his boyfriend was fast asleep. Carlos started to climb the post to the top bunk, stopping at the top. Patrick was sprawled out on his back with a pillow in his arms. The teen wasn’t wear the onesie Josefina had made for him, instead he wore his sweatpants and t-shirt. Carlos smirked as he leaned forward and crawled onto the bunk, hearing it creak under his added weight. Carlos cradled the green-haired teen’s belly as he grabbed the pillow, gently putting it to the side. Patrick groaned as he started to stretch, his shirt riding up to show a cute sliver of skin. Carlos grabbed the teen’s sides and smirked as Patrick tensed up, realizing that Carlos was on top of him. 

“Whaat” Patrick whined, turning his head to rest his cheek on his pillow. 

“I can’t sleep” Carlos said, rubbing Patrick’s side. 

“So you came to wake me up?” Patrick asked, looking up at Carlos. 

“I wasn’t going too, but you are usually awake” Carlos mumbled as he pulled the boy’s shirt down. 

“I know I am. I guess I was just extra tired tonight” Patrick said, sitting up a bit to rest on his elbows. 

“I couldn’t get comfy” Carlos said, soaking in the beautiful sight of his boyfriend. He looked so soft. Carlos adjusted himself to lay on Patrick, curled up and his head resting on the boy’s soft belly. Patrick huffed as he noticed Carlos fall into a comfortable silence. 

“Really Carlos?” Patrick chuckled. 

“Hm?” 

“You’re really going to use me as a pillow?” Patrick asked, adjusting himself so he could lay back down. 

“Yes” Carlos mumbled and before Patrick could ask anymore questions, the tall drummer was fast asleep. Patrick shook has head as he closed his eyes, the weight on top of him soothing him. 


End file.
